


Right where I need to be

by animefreak2591



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, POV Adrien Agreste, Protective Adrien Agreste, Protective Chat Noir, Protectiveness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak2591/pseuds/animefreak2591
Summary: Ladybug needs help, Adrien can't transform in time what is an unsuited superhero meant to do? Save his lady no matter the cost obviously.





	Right where I need to be

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few fanfics where Marinette isn't / can't transform in time to help Chat so she runs out as her civilian self. I thought it was about time our favourite kitty cat got to show his non-superhero heroic side.

No this can’t be happening, this can't be real. But it is. Ladybug is in the hands of probably one of the worst Akuma they had seen. Plagg is recharging as quick as he can so he can’t transform yet. He can’t help her. His whole body tenses as she cries out.

“Chat I need y..” Her voice breaks off and he can see the tears rolling down her face now but he can’t move.

“What do you think your little kitty is going to think when I crush his little bug and leave her on the sidewalk for him to find hmm?”

“No!”

The Akuma tightens her grip and a weak cry rips from ladybugs lips.

Adrien can see blood starting to trickle down her pale pink lips. Can see the way she is struggling to breathe.

He can’t leave her like this. Plagg still can’t transform him. He has no choice.

Picking up the closest weapon like thing he can find; a broken metal pipe. He dashes towards the Akuma and Ladybug.

He can see from the corner of his eyes how her eyes widen in panic but just as the Akuma starts to turn his face to follow her gaze Adrien has already leapt into the air arms raised above his head with a tight grip on the pipe he swings down as hard as he can.

A wail leaves the Akuma's mouth and he drops Ladybug in favour of gripping his head. Adrien is right there to catch her frail form and without giving it a second thought he sprints away as fast as his legs will carry him.

Something between a snarl and a roar rings out behind them but he daren’t look back and instead forces his legs to move faster. He needs to find somewhere to transform.  
“Adrien you can’t… you’ll get hurt. I-I…” Ladybug is cut off as she starts coughing violently he feels something splatter against his neck but can’t afford to shift focus and look down. He’s pretty sure he already knows what it is and his grip tightens slightly as anger begins to burn through him.

Running through the back street’s of Paris is easy for Adrien, he has spent many nights in the back streets learning every nook encase they ever need to escape. It helps ease his panic slightly. Finally coming to a stop in a small darkened ginnel he crouches down behind a dumpster making sure to keep Ladybug closer to the corner so as not to be seen.  
Some time passes by and they finally hear loud pounding footsteps run past followed by an angry growl. After he’s sure the Akuma has disappeared he turns to Ladybug and takes in her pale complexion although she’s breathing a little better.

“Here take this.” Wrapping his overshirt around her front he tilts her chin towards him gently. “I’m going to take care of the Akuma, I’ll bring the butterfly back My Lady, please don’t move.”

Her eyes widen for a second before softening and she raises a shaky palm to cup his cheek. “P-please be c-careful Chaton.”

“I always am aren’t I Bugaboo.” He says with a cheeky grin and a wink. Ladybug manages a weak smile and he’s sure she would be shaking her head if she wasn’t in so much pain.  
Brushing her fringe to the side he places a gentle kiss to her forehead and can make out a contented sigh before he stands. “Plagg you ready.”

“Just say the words kid, let's go show that villain that we don’t take kindly to people hurting our girls.”

“Plagg claws out.” The magic wraps around Adrien like a warm blanket, it’s comforting. Like a second skin and he relishes in the feeling of it before opening his eyes to see a look of awe reflected in his lady’s.

With a quick two-finger salute, he’s pole vaulting to the rooftops to help locate the Akuma and it doesn’t take him long to see a trail of destruction, most likely from a temper tantrum and not being able to find them.

Chat Noir jumps down from the roof landing on all fours before straightening up, a low growl emitting from between his beared teeth which catches the Akuma’s attention. He turns around with a wicked grin, all sense of anger gone.

“You missed the show Chat Noir, it was a sight to see. Your precious bug was begging for you to help her but you never c… oof”

Chat Noir wasn’t in the mood to listen to this villain spout nonsense about his lady. Without giving him chance to finish his sentence Chat extended his baton right into the man's solar plexus causing him to double over gasping for breath. Not giving him chance to recover Chat leapt over to him and without pause forced his elbow into his back causing the Akuma to collapse to the floor in a pained heap. Turning him over Chat scanned the Akuma quickly before pulling a small picture from his breast pocket and tearing it in two.

Purple bubbles appeared over the Akuma fading down until a middle aged man was left on the floor. Pulling the bell from his collar he threw it up shouting “catalyst,” the black butterfly disappeared into the bell and Chat caught it before reattaching it to his suit. Turning to the previously Akumatised mad Chat offered a hand to him which was gratefully received.  
“Will you be ok getting home? Everything should return back to normal soon enough.”

Looking slightly dazed the man nodded before walking off with a slight wobble in his step.

Pulling his baton from his lower back, Chat extended it sending himself over the rooftops to where he last left Ladybug.

“Bugaboo you still ok over there.” He asked as he jogged down the ginnel towards her. Expecting an answer from Ladybug he was surprised when I small red ladybug looking kwami popped around the corner flying into his face.

“Hello my names Tikki, it’s nice to finally meet you Chat Noir. Unfortunately, I couldn’t hold the transformation any longer, we didn’t have much time to prepare before we left.” At the panic Tikki saw rising in the black cat's eyes she rushed to comfort him waving her tiny arms frantically. “She’s ok I promise, I managed to channel some healing into her throat while you were away but it won't be completely healed until we cleanse the butterfly and release a lucky charm.”

“Can I see her.” Chat whispered.

Tikki looked between Chat and where her chosen was and decided that it was for the best they both know each other's identities it had been long enough and they could trust each other, plus it wouldn’t be fair for only Marinette to know. It may also stop some of the love square drama that had been happening between the two for the past 3 years. With a smile and a nod at Chat, she was happy to see his relieved face.

Slowly walking up to the side of the dumpster Chat stopped to take a deep breath (not a good idea) a cough broke from his throat and he heard Ladybug stir before a hand peeked out around the corner beckoning him to come around. Taking a second to calm his nerves he gently grabbed onto his lady's hand and turned around the corner gasping slightly at seeing a very dishevelled Marinette.

“My lady.” The awe was palpable in his voice and it made Marinette smile with fondness for her feline partner.

“Hey there kitty cat, care to give me a hand up. As much as I a-purr-eciate the help earlier it’s getting kinda smelly around here.”

The use of a pun caught him off-guard and forced a chuckle out of him. “As you wish purr-incess.” Gently scooping her up into his arms he removed his baton once again and took off to find another secluded, less smelly spot for them to cleanse the Akuma and set things right.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Miraculous ladybug.” A red tide of small ladybugs chased around Paris fixing everything that had previously been damaged with the last few swirling around Ladybug before dissipating into the air. Everything was back to normal. Well as normal as it was for two teenage superheroes that had just discovered each other's identities.

“So.” Ladybug said intelligently.

“So.” Chat Noir replied with just as much acuity.

“Want to come back to mine and play some of the new mecha strike IV?”

With a grin and eyes sparkling Chat nodded enthusiastically, “Sure thing although maybe you should be tempting me with something other than just an ass whooping.”

Giggling ladybug tried to hide her smile behind her hand. “Of course Chaton, you’ll have my company. Race you their Mon Chaton” With a wink she was off flying through the sky with her yo-yo completely missing the cheeks of a certain cat heating up.

“Hey that’s not fair you had a head start.” He shouted but Ladybug could hear the mirth in his voice.

“You’re a fast kitty you can catch up.” Laughing Ladybug picked up speed not doubting her partner was close behind as he always was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work please don't forget to leave kudos and any feedback is much appreciated to help better my writing.  
> Also, I'm happy to take requests for small one-shots. [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P4ASXE) one ko-fi = one drabble please specify which characters you would like and what you would like to see e.g. fluff, angst etc. or if not specified I'll write up something from my list of ideas.


End file.
